


Предупредительный выстрел в голову

by Rikki_Hirikikki, Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Elves, Detectives, Fairies, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Police, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Макс попытался представить себя на месте Дэви: друг, оказавшийся подозреваемым. Друг, оказавшийся убийцей. И вместе с тем – хорошее дело, чтобы заявить о себе.
Relationships: Maximilian Philipp/Davie Selke
Kudos: 2





	Предупредительный выстрел в голову

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Rikki_Hirikikki.

По коже Дэви пробегали сполохи, разбегались кругами от ладоней Макса, мерцая в тусклом свете из плотно занавешенного окна. Макс провел кончиком указательного пальца по ноге Дэви, наблюдая за тем, как яркие волны обтекают колено и затухают у лодыжки. Дэви охнул и прижал второе колено к боку Макса, поторапливая, но тот спешить не собирался, вместо этого наклонился и лизнул внутреннюю сторону бедра Дэви, там, где только что был его палец. В этот раз волны были ярче.  
– Долго еще будешь любоваться? – прошипел Дэви, широко разводя подрагивающие ноги.  
Макс улыбнулся.  
– Это красиво, – негромко сказал он. – Ты красивый.  
– Заебись, – выдохнул Дэви, подтянулся на локтях и уперся ступней в грудь Макса.  
Если он и хотел Макса оттолкнуть, то толчок был уж очень слабым. Макс обхватил ладонью гладкую лодыжку – из-под его руки мгновенно вырвалась волна холодного, бело-голубого огня, прокатилась почти до бедра Дэви, вызвав у того стон.  
Макс поймал вторую лодыжку Дэви и резко выпрямился, подтягивая его к себе.  
– Ох-х, блядь, – прошипел Дэви, запрокидывая голову.  
В другой день он бы уже перевернул Макса на спину и оседлал – как и любой полудроу, Дэви не отличался ни терпением, ни осторожностью. Но в этот раз они договорились, что Макс сделает все так, как хочется ему – и хотя Дэви очень явно был уже на волосок от того, чтобы наплевать на договоренность, он сдерживался. Только сполохи на его коже становились все насыщеннее, освещая кровать и их обоих почти так же ярко, как неоновая реклама с улицы.  
Макс все еще медлил, уже подняв ноги Дэви себе на плечи, поглаживая напряженные икры и вглядываясь в темное лицо на подушке. Дэви негромко зарычал – коротко блеснули клыки из-под верхней губы, – и Макс дернул его на себя, безошибочно, плавно и глубоко вошел, отчего Дэви пробрало короткой дрожью.  
Макс наклонился вперед, отпуская ноги Дэви, чувствуя, как Дэви дрожит, напрягаясь в тщетной попытке не поднимать бедра навстречу.  
– Тс-с, – прошептал Макс, склонившись еще ниже, почти к самому лицу Дэви.  
– Знаешь, – хрипло и гораздо громче сказал Дэви в ответ. – Я, конечно, не совсем др-роб-блядь…  
Последнее слово он слил с ругательством, когда Макс двинул бедрами, входя еще немного глубже. Волны голубого огня полыхали уже по всему телу Дэви, лизали языками его горло с судорожно ходящим вверх и вниз кадыком.  
– Но я з-знаю много способов… – Дэви раскинул руки широко в стороны, комкая простыню. – Долго… И мучительно… Убивать.  
– Примерно так? – шепнул Макс и медленно качнулся.  
– Ха-аккандил, – простонал Дэви.  
Макс не знал эльфийских ругательств, но это явно было именно оно.  
– Я тебя тоже, – согласился он и, отведя бедра как можно дальше, толкнулся в Дэви снова резко, глубоко и сильно, уже не останавливаясь.  
Точнее – не останавливаясь бы, если бы не одно но…  
Гитарный рифф взрезал тишину комнаты.  
Макс дернулся и почувствовал, как ноги Дэви клещами сжимают его шею.  
– Даже не думай, – Дэви говорил очень тихо и очень серьезно.  
Макс осторожно распрямил спину. Он прекрасно знал, что эти изящные лодыжки могут свернуть ему шею с такой же легкостью, как если бы он был бумажной куклой.  
– Это Ройс, – виновато сказал он.  
– Я знаю, – ответил Дэви свистящим шепотом.  
Макс погладил его ногу, аккуратно снимая со своего плеча. Сполохи на коже Дэви изменились, зазмеились острыми зубцами – почти в такт неумолкающей музыке из телефона Макса, который тот в очередной раз забыл выключить. Точнее, у него не было права его выключать, но Дэви об этом и слышать не хотел, тут же вываливая на Макса ворох статей и пунктов из всевозможных кодексов, суть которых сводилась к одному: это не Макс не имел права не быть на связи, это весь остальной мир не имел права отрывать Макса от него, Дэви.  
Особенно когда член Макса уже находился в нем, Дэви.  
Макс поцеловал вторую лодыжку и спустил и ее со своего плеча тоже. Телефон замолк – и тут же разразился новыми руладами.  
Дэви лежал неподвижно, никак не отреагировав на то, что Макс выскользнул из него и отодвинулся на край кровати.  
Оглянувшись на Дэви, Макс наклонился к своим джинсам и поднял их, уже видя, как сквозь плотную ткань просвечивает экран разрывающегося телефона.  
– Трахаешься, небось, – бодро сказал Ройс вместо приветствия, стоило только Максу поднести телефон к уху.  
Макс еще раз оглянулся на Дэви и осторожно ответил:  
– Предположим.  
Ройс оглушительно свистнул прямо в трубку. Макс поморщился, но от уха телефон не убрал, хотя Дэви наверняка услышал этот свист.  
– Придется заправлять член в трусы, Филли-Милли, – весело сказал Ройс.  
Макс неопределенно хмыкнул.  
– Тут труп, начальство оч хочет мой нос, – все тем же до отвращения бодрым тоном продолжал Ройс. – А значит, тебе придется брать поводок в руки, – он хихикнул, – и выпускать из них член.  
– Ты уже второй раз про него говоришь, – вяло сказал Макс, подцепляя с пола упавшие джинсы вместе с футболкой.  
– Могу про задницы поговорить, – готовно отозвался Ройс. – Или что ты там предпочитаешь? Мальчики-девочки, зайчики-припевочки?  
– Геолокацию лучше отправь, – сказал Макс, поднялся с кровати и пошел в ванную, таща за собой по полу одежду.  
Когда он вернулся, с мокрой головой, но уже одетый, Дэви все так же лежал, уставившись в потолок.  
– Я придумал, – вдруг сказал Дэви, и Макс немного испуганно покосился на него, застыв с одной кроссовкой в руке.  
Клыки Дэви блеснули в сумраке, когда тот перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой, и улыбнулся.  
– Я подам на твоего напарника в суд, – объявил он. – За вмешательство в частную жизнь, оскорбление по признаку сексуальной ориентации и превышение полномочий.  
– Тогда тебе придется подавать в суд на все наше управление, – сказал Макс, усаживаясь на кровать и натягивая кроссовки.  
– И подам, – мечтательно сказал Дэви. – Это будет процесс века. Молодой многообещающий адвокат бросает вызов прогнившей полицейской системе. Звучит?  
– Очень звучит, – согласился Макс, повернулся, дотянулся до Дэви и чмокнул его в висок. – Надеюсь, это быстро.  
– Да похуй, – сказал Дэви. – Я прям щас начну составлять заявление. На это надо много времени, так что можешь не торопиться.

Когда Макс подошел к нужному месту, Ройс уже был там, нетерпеливо прохаживался возле своей машины, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на каждом шаге. Макс в очередной раз подивился тому, насколько причудливы их инструкции: Ройс, опыт которого невообразимо превышал опыт Макса, не имел права приближаться к месту преступления без напарника-человека. И дело было вовсе не в опыте, звании или умении – официально считалось, что оборотни теряют рассудок при запахе крови и только присутствие человека рядом может удержать их в рамках.  
Макс сомневался как в том, что Ройс может потерять рассудок при виде трупа, так и в том, что если это все же случится, то он сможет Ройса удержать.  
– Ну наконец-то, – выпалил Ройс, стоило только Максу подойти. – Я уже извелся.  
Макс неопределенно угукнул и направился ко входу, вполуха слушая, что Ройс говорит.  
– Убийство фуйри, – Макс поморщился, но ничего не сказал – он еще не совсем привык к тому, что полицейские с легкостью использовали сленг, за который обычным гражданам грозила как минимум административка. – Ножевые ранения, все оч-чень интересно.  
Макс бы предпочел, чтобы все было менее интересно, чем картина, которую они увидели. Ройс, навалившийся на его спину, судорожно вздохнул, втягивая ноздрями воздух, насыщенный тяжелой, металлически-солоноватой вонью, от которой к горлу Макса подступил мерзкий комок.  
Фейри – Макс сразу определил, что это был ифрит, молодой, по человеческим меркам даже младше самого Макса – лежал возле стены в странной изломанной позе. Кончики его пальцев обуглились, словно их держали в огне. Ифрит был в одних пижамных штанах, задравшихся на лодыжках и намокших в почти черной крови, в луже которой лежал труп. Кровь натекла из множества ран, располосовавших всю грудь ифрита, несколько порезов крест-накрест пересекали лицо, один глаз вытек, оставив после себя темно-красную впадину, второй удивленно смотрел в потолок.  
Макса замутило.  
Это была худшая часть его работы.  
Необходимость смотреть в глаза жертвы – живой или мертвой. В них всегда горел беспомощный вопрос: «Почему? Почему я? За что?». Жертва уже не могла получить ответ на свой вопрос, но он, Макс, мог призвать к ответу того, кто это совершил.  
И поэтому это была лучшая часть его работы – понимание, что ни одно зверство не должно остаться безнаказанным.  
Хлопок по плечу прервал его размышления.  
– Ну что? – спросил Ройс. – Я обнюхиваю, ты опрашиваешь соседей?  
– Соседей? – тупо переспросил Макс.  
– Соседей, – скорчив мину, ответил Ройс и показал глазами куда-то в угол.  
Повернувшись, Макс увидел пару других фейри, которые вжались в стену и одновременно держались друг за друга с такой силой, словно снующие вокруг полицейские угрожали их разлучить.  
– Да, хорошо, – неловко ответил Макс.  
– Хотя я клык даю, что его убил барбер, – хихикнув, сказал Ройс.  
– Барбер? – снова переспросил Макс.  
Как обычно в подобных ситуациях, пока его мысль работала четко и ясно, слова давались ему с трудом, из-за чего иногда складывалось впечатление, что он туповат. Но результаты его работы говорили об обратном, и именно из-за этого Макс получил направление в отряд, где стал напарником легенды участка – Марко Ройса. Это было честью. И накладывало обязательства.  
– Да ты посмотри только на его усики, – противным голосом сказала легенда участка. – Наверняка его просто пытались побрить.  
Макс посмотрел на труп. Ничего особо ужасного в усиках ифрита он не увидел, особенно с учетом ран, которые эти усики окружали.  
– Ладно, – невпопад сказал он. – Ты нюхай, а я пойду опрашивать.  
Ройс радостно взбрыкнул и отлип от его спины.  
Макс еще раз покосился на труп, сглотнул и повернулся к фейри. Под его подошвами что-то захрустело, и Макс машинально посмотрел вниз, испугавшись, что раздавил какой-то важный вещдок.  
Это был не совсем вещдок, и вряд ли Макс мог что-то испортить – пол был весь залит кровью ифрита, уже начавшей превращаться в золу. Им следовало поторапливаться, иначе через каких-то полчаса от трупа не останется ничего, кроме головешек. Макс в очередной раз вяло подумал, что надо было проситься в отдел, который занимался исключительно преступлениями людей против людей – там трупы хотя бы вели себя как положено, а не угрожали обратиться в золу, прах или вообще рассыпаться звездочками. Им еще повезло, что убили ифрита, а не фею – тогда бы трупа они просто не нашли.  
Живые феи (соседи убитого ифрита) встретили его крайне неприязненными взглядами. Макс не мог их осуждать – у одного из фей не было крыльев, так что ему наверняка было за что не любить людей. Крылья второго трепетали в воздухе, еле заметно мерцая, и Максу пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы не смотреть на них (и не вспоминать сполохи огня на коже Дэви).  
– Максимилиан Филипп, криминальная полиция, – представился он. – Могу я задать вам несколько вопросов?  
Бескрылый фыркнул и выпятил нижнюю губу.  
– Как будто у нас есть выбор, – сказал он, обращаясь не к Максу, а куда-то в воздух.  
– Я понимаю, что вы расстроены, – мягко сказал Макс, – но…  
– Расстроены! – перебил его бескрылый. – Да нет, с чего бы нам быть расстроенными! Всего лишь убит наш сосед.  
– Не могли бы вы назвать ваши имена? – все так же мягко попросил Макс.  
– Меня зовут Юлиан Брандт, – подал голос второй из свидетелей и слегка приопустил крылья. – А это Кай Хаверц. Мы снимаем соседнюю квартиру.  
– Вы хорошо знали убитого? – спросил Макс.  
– Мы не очень близко общались, – ответил Брандт. – Так, перекидывались парой слов. Иногда Мо спрашивал у нас, как куда-то добраться. Он недавно в Германии.  
– Мо? – переспросил Макс. – Его так звали? А полное имя вы знаете?  
Феи покачали головами.  
– Не знаете, он работал где-то?  
– Вряд ли, – угрюмо сказал Хаверц. – Даже нам сложно найти работу, хотя мы тут родились. Никто не любит хуйри.  
Макс сохранил лицо и не поморщился, хотя это оскорбительное название фейри – смесь «фейри» и «хуре» («шлюха») – было даже хуже того, которое не так давно при нем использовал Ройс. Горечь в голосе Хаверца заставила его сдержаться.  
– Может быть, вы видели, как к нему кто-то приходил?  
Брандт покачал головой.  
– Нет, к нему никто не приходил. Сам он уходил утром и возвращался где-то в обед. Может быть, был на бирже, мы не спрашивали. А к нему никто не ходил.  
– А… – начал было Макс, но его прервал лай из-за спины.  
Перекинувшийся Ройс прыгал у стены возле трупа, тыкая носом куда-то вниз и гавкая совсем по-собачьи.  
Макс извинился перед свидетелями и быстро подошел к Ройсу. Чтобы разглядеть то, на что тот показывал, ему пришлось опуститься на корточки. На бежевой краске, сантиметрах в десяти от пола, чернела корявая буква «Х».  
– Как думаешь, что это значит? – спросил Макс, забыв, что в звериной форме Ройс не смог бы ему ответить.  
– Это значит «хуйри», – мрачно ответил другой голос.  
Макс взглянул через плечо и уставился в злые глаза Хаверца.  
– Хуйри, – повторил тот и сплюнул прямо на пол.  
Макс медленно поднялся, подавив желание отряхнуть колени. Подойдя к стене, он наступил в лужу крови, покрытую коркой золы, и сейчас она мерзко захрустела, как болото, подернутое настом в первые морозные дни зимы. От Хаверца исходили волны холодной ярости, такой же обжигающей, как зимний мороз, и хотя в комнате было жарко и душно, Макс невольно поежился.  
– Почему вы думаете, что это означает именно… – Макс запнулся.  
– Хуйри, – в третий раз повторил Хаверц и поднял верхнюю губу в подобии оскала.  
На улыбку его гримаса не походила никак.  
– А сами как думаете? – набычившись, спросил Хаверц, не дождавшись от Макса продолжения.  
– Давай скажем, – подал голос Брандт, незаметно подошедший и маячивший за плечом Хаверца.  
Тот, не оборачиваясь, дернул плечом.  
– Кай, – сказал Брандт, и Максу показалось, что в его голосе проскользнули просительные нотки.  
– Тебе проблем мало? – ответил Хаверц, обращаясь к Брандту, но глядя на Макса.  
Эта манера фейри разговаривать друг с другом так, словно присутствующие были предметами мебели, всегда раздражала Макса. А вслед за раздражением неизменно поднималось глухое чувство вины – как у всех людей, чьи предки участвовали в Великой войне, отгремевшей сто с небольшим лет назад.  
– Вы что-то знаете? – спросил Макс, прогнав неуместные эмоции.  
– Нет, – быстро ответил Хаверц.  
– Да, – сказал Брандт.  
– Ах-харш, – выдохнул Хаверц и отвернулся.  
Брандт вышел из-за его спины, невесомо и беззвучно ступая по крови и золе на полу.  
– Мо говорил, что у него… – Брандт поколебался. – Была стычка с местными…  
Он снова замолчал и взглянул на Хаверца, но тот упорно смотрел в сторону.  
Брандт вздохнул и поглядел на Макса.  
– С местными кем? – пришел Макс ему на помощь.  
– С местными противниками… – голос Брандта упал почти до шепота. – Ну, вы понимаете.  
Как странно. Никто из фейри не боялся употреблять оскорбительные клички, которыми их награждали ультрас, и одновременно ни один из них не осмеливался произносить вслух самоназвание этих самых ультрас. Как будто боялись, что если это слово прозвучит, ультрас мгновенно образуются из воздуха рядом.  
Может, так оно и было.  
– Он называл кого-то конкретно? – спросил Макс. – Может быть, кого-то описывал?..  
Брандт начал качать головой, но тут вмешался Хаверц, все так же не поворачивающийся лицом к Максу.  
– Он не называл. Но я… – он горько усмехнулся. – Я узнал того, о ком он говорил.  
Брандт положил руку ему на плечо, мягким, успокаивающим и очень естественным жестом. Хаверц дернулся и шагнул вбок – тут же натолкнувшись на Ройса. Тот сидел на полу, подняв волчью морду, и внимательно слушал. Хаверц поглядел вниз, словно впервые заметил здесь оборотня.  
Оборотень высунул язык и лизнул тыльную сторону ладони Хаверца.  
Макс внезапно почувствовал себя очень лишним и неуместным, большим, глупым и неловким, со своими очень человеческими ногами, которые топтались по уже почти полностью обратившейся в золу крови, очень человеческими жестами, которым далеко было до легкости и изящества фейри, и очень человеческими мыслями, которым эмоции только мешали.  
– Он живет тут недалеко, – сказал Хаверц, глядя на Ройса.  
Тот ухмыльнулся ему в ответ во всю волчью пасть.

Никлас Штарк – тот ультрас, которого Хаверц узнал по описанию убитого ифрита и которого он явно знал гораздо ближе, чем ему хотелось бы – жил недалеко, так что Макс и Ройс, уже принявший человеческий вид и одевшийся, пошли пешком.  
И по дороге успели поругаться.  
Впервые за все время их напарничества.  
Ройс настаивал на том, что им нужно дождаться подмоги.  
Макс считал, что сначала надо все проверить самим. В конце концов, у них не было ничего, кроме предположений одного из фейри.  
В итоге Ройс раздраженно сказал, что если Макс хочет взять ответственность на себя, так пусть берет. Но только пусть не думает, что когда его призрак вызовут на допрос по поводу обстоятельств его, Макса, смерти, Ройс будет скрывать его, Макса, дурное желание все пе-ре-про-ве-рить.  
Ройс так похоже передразнил берлинский выговор Макса, что тот даже не смог обидеться.  
На самом деле Максу очень льстило, что ему удалось переубедить самого Ройса. И хотя тот усиленно ворчал, вздыхал и комментировал каждый их шаг по темной лестнице к квартире Никласа Штарка, у Макса было легко на сердце. Он был уверен, что все делает правильно.  
Перед обшарпанной коричневой дверью со следами каких-то надписей они остановились и прислушались.  
Из-за двери раздавалась музыка (Макс невольно пощупал карман, в котором лежал телефон).  
«Хромой ведет слепого, мы не ищем, мы находим», – разобрали они.  
– Слышишь? – прошипел Ройс.  
Макс пожал плечами. Музыка как музыка, он и сам слушал что-то в этом духе. Разве что вырвавшийся рефрен «К солнцу!» всколыхнул неприятные ассоциации.  
– Все еще пер-репр-ровер-рить? – спросил Ройс.  
Он говорил, странно пришепетывая и порыкивая. Макс вдруг понял, что Ройс готов в любой момент перекинуться. Вот, даже клыки уже выпустил, потому и говорит с трудом, проглатывая половину слов.  
Макс прогнал мысль о том, что из них двоих ошибаться может именно он сам, и постучал в дверь.  
Музыка стихла не сразу, и Макс постучал еще раз, на этот раз кулаком.  
Дверь внезапно распахнулась.  
Кто из них удивился больше, сложно было сказать. Макс пару секунд стоял, уставившись в глаза высокого, почти на десять сантиметров выше его самого, светловолосого парня.  
– Криминальная полиция, – наконец сказал Макс. – Никлас Штарк?  
Парень кивнул, настороженно переводя взгляд с Макса на Ройса. Тот маячил позади, ничего не говоря, чтобы лишний раз не показывать уже нечеловеческие зубы. И все же что-то в его внешности заставило Штарка прищуриться.  
– Удостоверения покажите, – сказал он недружелюбным тоном.  
Макс достал свое, поднял на уровень глаз Штарка, тот бросил на него быстрый взгляд и снова уставился на Ройса. Тот тоже показал удостоверение, одновременно криво ухмыльнувшись и показав клыки.  
– Чем обязан? – осведомился Штарк, скрестив руки на груди и явно не намеренный их впускать.  
Макс покосился на Ройса, но тот не собирался ему помогать.  
– Мы можем войти? – мягко спросил Макс.  
– А по какому, собственно, поводу? – спросил в ответ Штарк.  
Макс снова покосился на Ройса. Тот осклабился.  
– По поводу убийства, – вздохнув, сказал Макс. – Так мы можем войти?  
Штарк, поколебавшись, подался в сторону, пропуская их внутрь.  
Запустив их в квартиру, Штарк не выключил музыку совсем, только прикрутил громкость, и это внезапно понравилось Максу. Он ощущал неожиданную и неуместную симпатию к этому очень человеческому человеку, который шумно ходил, шумно дышал и подчеркнуто обращал внимание больше на Макса, чем на его напарника.  
Ройс, казалось, совершенно не заботился об этом. Он тут же принялся как бы невзначай обходить комнату, куда они вошли, по периметру, от входной зоны до шкафа, занимающего всю короткую стену сбоку.  
Штарк сел на раздолбанное офисное кресло возле стола с ноутбуком, из которого все так же доносилась тихая музыка, и кивком пригласил Макса присаживаться на один из разномастных стульев. Макс сел, уперевшись ногами в пол так, чтобы в любой момент можно было вскочить, и покосился на Ройса. Тот вдумчиво обнюхивал занавеску.  
– Скажите, – начал Макс и кашлянул, – вы знаете ифрита по имени Мо, который не так давно поселился недалеко от вас?  
Штарк сузил глаза, глядя на Макса.  
– Я знаю ифрита, с которым не так давно сцепился на бирже, – сказал он, растягивая слова. – Его убили?  
– Почему вы думаете, что его убили? – спросил Ройс.  
Штарк ничего не ответил, все так же глядя на Макса. Тот несколько секунд смотрел на него, пока не сообразил, что Штарк не собирается отвечать, и тогда повторил вопрос напарника:  
– Почему вы думаете, что его убили?  
Штарк пожал плечами.  
– Вы приходите, говорите, что по поводу убийства, и спрашиваете про хуйри.  
Макс почти услышал, как Ройс втянул воздух ноздрями.  
– Прошу вас помнить, что вы разговариваете с сотрудниками полиции, – чуть более жестко, чем ему хотелось бы, сказал Макс. – А также о том, что…  
Штарк откинулся на спинку кресла и широко улыбнулся, глядя на Макса невинно-голубыми глазами.  
– Я же никого не оскорбляю.  
Макс проглотил остаток фразы. Вместо этого он, прочистив горло, осведомился:  
– Так вы подтверждаете, что имели неприязненные отношения с убитым ифритом?  
Уже договаривая последние слова, Макс понимал, что безнадежно провалил все, чему его учили. Не может сотрудник криминальной полиции приходить к подозреваемому и вот так вот просто выкладывать все карты на стол. За это могут и в патрульные разжаловать.  
– Я ничего не подтверждаю, – спокойно ответил Штарк, глядя Максу прямо в глаза.  
«Это твой подарок мне, сотни стражей ждут», – пропели колонки в наступившей тишине, после которой Штарк весомо сказал:  
– Дальше я буду разговаривать только в присутствии моего адвоката.  
– Он тебе очень понадобится, – весело сказал Ройс, выныривая из шкафа.  
Макс не уследил, когда Ройс успел туда забраться. Сейчас Ройс стоял, сияя кривой ухмылкой и демонстрируя Штарку, который наконец соизволил на него взглянуть, увесистую коробку.  
– Тут гораздо больше всяких интер-ресных штук, чем нужно для веселого Р-рождества, – сказал Ройс и встряхнул коробку. – На одном ифр-рите р-решил не останавливаться, а, Штар-рк?  
Штарк выпрямился в кресле, скрестил на груди руки и ничего не ответил.

Все это затянулось на значительно большее время, чем Макс мог предположить.  
Так что к его возвращению домой Дэви успел несколько раз психануть, затем остыть, съездить на работу, зайти домой, чтобы показаться на глаза матери с бабушкой, затем в магазин.  
Как и все дроу, Дэви жил с матерью. Предполагалось, что жил в трепетном ожидании того момента, когда его женят на какой-нибудь роковой красавице-дроу, чтобы полностью официально перейти в ее семью.  
С Дэви все было немного сложнее. Во-первых, он был полукровкой. Во-вторых, не горел желанием связывать себя узами брака с кем-то. В-третьих, у него был Макс.  
Его мать была в курсе. Это все еще немного усложняло.  
И это была одной из причин, почему Дэви так яростно держался за свою работу, взбираясь по карьерной лестнице даже там, где вместо ступеней зияла пропасть.  
Так вот, к приходу Макса Дэви уже совсем успокоился, разогрел ужин и сидел на тумбочке в прихожей, наблюдая за тем, как Макс бродит, то скидывая с себя один ботинок, то другой, то вешая форменную куртку на крючок, который все норовил отвалиться.  
У них оставалось совсем немного времени, чтобы провести его друг с другом, потому что в десять часов Дэви всегда возвращался домой. Это почти как превращался в тыкву, только домой, под материнское крылышко (если бы у дроу были крылья).  
Дэви дождался, пока Макс вымоет руки, положит себе картошку с тефтелями на тарелку и сядет. И все это – в полной тишине. После таких сложных дел Макс всегда чувствовал себя уставшим и опустошенным. Никакого удовольствия скорое раскрытие дела не принесло. Да и вообще день вышел какой-то ужасно дурацкий.  
Дэви стоял, прислонившись бедрами к кухонной рабочей поверхности и опираясь руками позади себя, и внимательно следил за тем, как Макс ел. Некоторое время у Макса получалось это игнорировать, но минут через пятнадцать он все-таки не удержался:  
– Что такое?  
Дэви мгновенно отлип от кухонного гарнитура и сел напротив Макса, оседлав повернутый спинкой вперед стул. Сложив руки на спинке и устроив на них подбородок, Дэви осторожно начал:  
– Этот парень, которого вы сегодня поймали. Штарк. Никлас Штарк.  
– Ну, – буркнул Макс. Разговаривать решительно не хотелось.  
– Я был сегодня у вас там. Ты знаешь, что он отказался отвечать без адвоката?  
Макс издал неопределенный звук.  
– Своего адвоката у него нет, так что мне дали его дело. И я хочу тебе сказать, что он совершенно точно невиновен.  
– Дэви, – Макс вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты – адвокат от бога, или кто у вас там. Сразу же дело закрыли.  
– Ллос, Ткачиха Хаоса, – ответил Дэви, не сразу поняв, что Макс шутит. Понаблюдав за тем, как Макс наливает себе воды из фильтра и медленно ее пьет, Дэви уточнил:  
– Я эти выводы сделал не из личного дела и не кровавого жертвоприношения Ллос.  
Макс поморщился:  
– Я думал, у вас так это работает.  
Дэви махнул рукой. Он был слишком увлечен, чтобы обижаться. К тому же, в данной ситуации ему нужна была помощь именно Макса, так что приходилось чем-то жертвовать – временная потеря слуха вполне подходила.  
– Я знаю Штарка со школы. Мы вместе учились, вместе играли в футбол, потом в одном университете, правда, он вроде бы не закончил…  
Макс покосился на него, аккуратно поставив кружку с медведем на полку. Дэви знал, что Макс сейчас думает. Надеялся только, что он не станет озвучивать свои мысли. Потому что Дэви и сам знал, что не может с этим работать.  
Макс убрал со стола тарелку с вилкой, быстро сполоснул их под струей воды и поставил на сушку. За все это время ничего не сказал, видимо, думая о чем-то своем и переваривая полученную информацию. Наконец махнул рукой и пошел в зал, вытягиваясь на диване и закрывая глаза.  
Дэви пошел за ним и сел рядом, позволив сложить себе на колени протянутые ноги. Они почти одновременно посмотрели на часы – оставалось чуть больше часа до того времени, как Дэви придется брать такси, чтобы успеть домой вовремя.  
Они могли бы провести этот день вместе – но не случилось.  
Макс открыл глаз:  
– Давай поговорим об этом завтра, хорошо?  
– Да, – согласился Дэви и немедленно продолжил. – Я его знаю слишком хорошо, чтобы допустить мысль, что это он мог убить того парня. Мы даже дружили в школе, понимаешь? А я, как ты видишь…  
Дэви неопределенно покрутил рукой.  
Макс снова закрыл глаз и неопределенно угукнул.  
– Если ты посадишь невиновного, а убийца будет разгуливать на свободе и убивать фуйри – кому от этого станет легче?  
Макс открыл оба глаза и злобно уставился на Дэви. Тот делал так редко – поступал настолько по-дроусски. Но все-таки поступал.  
– Отвратительно, – медленно сказал Макс.  
Дэви закивал.  
– И ты хочешь от меня, чтобы я?...  
– Чтобы мы, – поправил Дэви и торжествующе приосанился. – Чтобы мы с тобой выяснили, кто на самом деле убил этого парня.  
Макс откинул голову на спинку дивана и посмотрел в потолок. Ответов на вопросы «почему» и «за что» там не было. Ответа на вопрос, как сделать так, чтобы Дэви хоть раз в жизни отказался от захватившей его идеи – тоже.  
– Так, – сказал Макс. – Ладно. Но у меня вопрос.  
Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Дэви максимально строго. Тот даже улыбнулся в ответ, но вышло пугающе: из-под его губы полезли клыки.  
– У вас что-то было с этим парнем?  
Дэви несколько раз удивленно моргнул, а затем по-кошачьи потянулся и лег прямо на Макса, который успел только протестующе крякнуть.  
– Кто ревнует? – спросил Дэви.  
– Никто, – ответил Макс.  
– Нет, кто-то все-таки ревнует, я же чую, – не согласился с ним Дэви.

– У тебя буквально на лице написано, что ты не из полиции, – угрюмо сообщил Макс.  
Они ехали в лифте, который чуть поскрипывал то ли под их весом, то ли в принципе, сам по себе. Двух кнопок не было, их чем-то забили и заклеили скотчем. К счастью, им и не нужно было на эти этажи.  
Да что лифт, даже с улицы биржа труда нагоняла уныние: длинное здание с одинаковыми окнами по два, выкрашенное в серо-стальной цвет. Люди здесь работали такие же: одинаковые и серые.  
Так еще и лифт скрипел.  
Дэви пристально всмотрелся в поцарапанное зеркало с разводами и следами от ладоней, которое вместо его лица отразило что-то мутное и малопонятное.  
– Слишком умное, да? Ладно, я постараюсь казаться тупее.  
– Высшее образование – не признак ума, – буркнул Макс, выходя из лифта под скрежет створок.  
– То ли дело Полицейская академия, – согласился с ним Дэви.  
Обычно это Макс выглядел странно рядом с Дэйви, с этим его я-знаю-что-ты-делал-прошлой-ночью выражением лица, в костюме стоимостью три минимальных оклада, с запонками в два оклада… Но сейчас они оба нелепо выглядели в этом месте.  
Хотя, учитывая контингент, Макс не сомневался, что полиция сюда захаживает достаточно часто.  
Вот и пожилая фрау из отдела социального обеспечения отреагировала нормально. То есть, на Макса – нормально, а на Дэви она посмотрела так, как будто за ней явился сам святой Николаус (если бы тот был, конечно, дроу, хотя обратное тоже не было доказано). Макс устало махнул рукой на Дэви, который с любопытством оглядывал забитые пронумерованными папками стеллажи. Фрау не сводила с него глаз.  
Макс кашлянул, пытаясь вернуть внимание фрау к себе, и представился. Та кивнула и продолжила следить за передвижением Дэви по кабинету.  
– Чем могу вам помочь, офицер?  
– Это касается одного из ваших подопечных. Возможно, не одного, а даже нескольких. Скажите, есть ли возможность найти человека по адресу постоянного проживания?  
– Если он его указывал, то конечно, – отозвалась фрау и наконец-то отвлеклась от Дэви. Компьютер перед ней натужно загудел, как будто его не включали как минимум с прошлого века.

Они сидели на остановке автобуса в ожидании, когда можно будет уехать из этого дивного места. Дэви вытянул свои длиннющие ноги, отчего брючины задрались, демонстрируя и изумрудного цвета носок, и голую кожу. Макс же больше напоминал нахохлившуюся птичку на жердочке.  
– Интересно выходит, да? – первым начал Дэви.  
Макс только молча кивнул.  
– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь. Этот парень, который Брандт, сказал тебе, что это Мо ему сказал про то, что у него была стычка с Ником, так?  
Макс кивнул еще раз, еще глубже пряча нос в воротник куртки.  
– При этом мы узнаем, что они были там в одно время. А значит, этот парень видел все своими глазами. Выходит, что он врет, так?  
– Выходит, так, – неохотно согласился Макс.  
– И, согласно бумагам, – продолжил Дэви в своей непревзойденной адвокатской манере, – из всех троих, ну, четверых, один этот Мо получил пособие. Вы нашли какие-то деньги в квартире?  
– Нет.  
– Может, карточки?  
– Да какие там карточки, – отмахнулся Макс. – Может, потратил все.  
– За три дня? – с сомнением фыркнул Дэви.  
«Всякое бывает», хотел ответить Макс, а еще – «ты предвзят, нельзя так вести расследование», но в этот момент подъехал автобус, в который они тут же сели.  
– Итого, что мы имеем? Одного мертвого ифрита, у которого должны быть деньги, а еще его соседи, которые тоже не работают и пособие получают позже. Кроме того, парень ифрит, а эти двое парочка, а мы все знаем, как там у этих огненных дела обстоят. Так?  
Дэви повернулся к Максу, буквально нависая над ним.  
Макс тяжело вздохнул.  
– Да.  
– И один из них вам соврал.  
– Угу.  
Макс подпер щеку кулаком и тоскливо уставился в окно, за которым мелькали разномастные дома Нойкельна.  
– О чем думаешь? – не отставал Дэви. Он положил острый подбородок на плечо Макса и тоже смотрел в окно.  
– Думаю о том, что Кель меня выебет, когда я приду просить ордер на обыск.  
Дэви загадочно помолчал, но Макс даже щекой почувствовал, как он улыбается.  
– Не понимаю, почему тебя это радует, – проворчал Макс.

Оберкомиссар Кель, как и можно было предположить, был им недоволен. Только, похоже, для него это, в отличие от Макса, было большой неожиданностью. Обычно перед светлые очи начальства с завидной регулярностью вызывался Ройс, который получал и в хвост, и в гриву, и за себя, и за того парня, что тоже не было редкостью. Но чтобы Макс – такое случилось впервые.  
«Инициатива имеет инициатора», обреченно заключил Макс, хотя, откровенно говоря, обыск феечек вовсе не был его идеей. Но если бы оберкомиссар узнал, что к делу подключился еще и Дэви, то, пожалуй, скандала было бы невозможно избежать.  
– Максимилиан, – по-отечески нравоучительным тоном резюмировал Кель. – Я могу быть с тобой откровенным?  
Макс кивнул.  
– Не надо переделывать то, что уже сделано – может стать хуже.  
Только что золотой фонд полицейских цитат, трепетно собираемый Максом, пополнился этой фразой. Первой и, пожалуй, самой незабываемой, в этом фонде была «не спеши выполнять – отменят». Незабываемой она была в основном, потому что настолько не соотносилась с максовым видением жизни, что ни вогнать, ни выгнать ее из головы никак не выходило.  
– Я понятно выражаюсь? – поинтересовался Кель.  
– Понятнее некуда, – ответил Макс.  
Ну вот, начальство его не выебало, зато выебет Дэви – к сожалению, исключительно морально и фигурально. Но, возможно, с особой жестокостью, свойственной дроу и их отпрыскам.  
В столовой он сидел один. Специально отсел подальше от коллег, чтобы его пасмурное настроение ни в коем случае не было потревожено солнечными эманациями, исходящими от Пищека, или ему, не дай бог, не передалось спокойствие Витселя. Очень хотелось повариться в собственном плохом настроении.  
Но если коллеги почти не обратили на него внимание, Ройса все эти условности не касались. Он плюхнул на стол поднос со своей едой, сел напротив и выжидательно уставился на Макса.  
– Что? – мрачно спросил Макс.  
– Ничего, – расплылся в улыбке Ройс. – Рассказывай, Филли-Милли.  
Он шумно затянул в рот макаронину, которая ударила его по лицу и оставила росчерк соуса на светлой щетине.  
Макс помолчал немного, а затем рассказал все. Даже то, что Дэви знает подозреваемого. Даже то, что он, Макс, согласился ему, Дэви, помочь в том, чтобы доказать невиновность Штарка. В конце концов, хуже уже быть не могло.  
Ройс присвистнул и облизнулся.  
Максу всегда казалось, что языки у оборотней длиннее, чем у обычных людей, что-то ближе к их животной ипостаси. Но проверить как-то все не довелось. Поэтому он пронаблюдал за тем, как Ройс уничтожил следы соуса на лице и кивнул.  
– Да, такая хрень. Через полчаса придет Дэви и выгрызет мне сердце. Или горло, не знаю, смотря что из этого будет более живописным.  
– Живописнее – горло, патетичнее – сердце, – не задумываясь ни на секунду, ответил Ройс. Он облокотился на стол, приподнялся и наклонился поближе, нависнув над полупустыми тарелками Макса, и зашептал:  
– Ну, вы же не думаете, что у вас получится что-то раскрыть без оборотня? Наш нюх буквально для того и предусмотрен, чтобы вынюхивать то, к чему начальство повернулось жопой. Смекаешь?  
Макс нахмурил брови – смекалось с трудом. Наконец-то до него все-таки дошло.  
– В смысле, ты хочешь поучаствовать?  
Ройс выразительно пошевелил бровями и рухнул на свой стул.  
– Обожаю, когда начальство говорит, что не надо трогать дела, которые уже переданы в прокуратуру.

Дэви пришел в восторг.  
Макс слышал это в его голосе, когда они разговаривали по телефону, и прекрасно видел в глазах, когда чуть позже они встретились все втроем.  
Хуже всего, наверное, было то, как именно Дэви это выражал – и как Ройс на это реагировал. Макс сумрачно мешал ложечкой свой капучино на овсяном молоке, пока эти двое обменивались изысканными колкостями, скалили клыки и распушали воображаемые хвосты. Наконец, подперев ладонью голову, Макс убито поинтересовался, не пора ли им перейти к делу. И почувствовал себя тем-самым-занудой-на-вечеринке, когда на него обратились две пары сияющих глаз. «Сраные фуйри», – подумал Макс. От него все эти особенности этикета фейри были далеки примерно так же, как проблемы глобального потепления. Хотя и с человеческим этикетом, честно говоря, Макс был не особо в ладах.  
– У меня, собственно, два вопроса, – сказал он, дождавшись, пока Дэви и Ройс наконец усядутся спокойно. – Во-первых, как мы туда попадем. Во-вторых, – он запнулся, отпил кофе, поморщился и неловко закончил: – Как мы туда попадем?  
Как ни странно, его поняли. Ройс ухмыльнулся и вытащил из кармана что-то маленькое и блестящее. Макс моргнул и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на металлической штучке, которую Ройс ловко вертел в пальцах.  
– Да, это отмычка, Филли-Милли, – ответил Ройс на его мысли и, еще раз широко ухмыльнувшись, спрятал ее так же быстро и незаметно, как достал.  
– А… – начал Макс и тут же замолчал.  
Ему не очень-то хотелось знать, откуда у его напарника отмычка и почему он явно умеет с ней обращаться.  
– Что касается вашего второго вопроса, герр Филипп, – сказал Дэви отвратительным адвокатским голосом, – на него позвольте ответить мне.  
Макс хмуро покосился на него. Дэви развалился на диванчике, вольготно закинув один локоть на спинку, а пальцами другой руки барабаня по колену, обтянутому тканью брюк.  
Ослепительно улыбнувшись, Дэви пояснил:  
– Как адвокат обвиняемого, я имею право встречаться со свидетелями. Так что я приглашу их поговорить, а вы в это время все обнюхаете.  
– А если они откажутся? – спросил Макс.  
Ройс хохотнул.  
– Не откажутся, – ответил Дэви и улыбнулся еще шире.  
В этот раз Макс даже не стал открывать рот, чтобы начать произносить вопрос, который так и остался бы невысказанным.  
О методах, которыми дроу пользовались, чтобы добиваться своих целей, Максу хотелось знать еще меньше, чем о тайных сторонах жизни своего напарника.  
– Сегодня? – спросил Ройс, протянул руку и сцапал с тарелки Макса пару печенек.  
Дэви покачал головой.  
– Давайте завтра. Я сегодня с ними договорюсь, а завтра будет побольше времени.  
При этом он обжег Макса таким взглядом, что у него не осталось ни малейших сомнений об истинной причине того, почему Дэви не собирался сегодня больше заниматься делами.  
– Завтра так завтра, – прохрустел Ройс, кажется, не заметив их переглядывания.  
Макс как можно незаметнее выдохнул и сделал второй глоток уже остывшего кофе.

В том, что его парень был дроу – пусть даже полудроу – определенно были свои плюсы. Не считая очевидных, конечно.  
Например, Макс всегда высыпался. После того, как Дэви уходил, у него уже не оставалось сил, чтобы тупить в сети до поздней ночи. Макс быстро засыпал и просыпался отвратительно рано, хотя раньше считал себя совейшей совой.  
Вот и сегодня он подорвался еще до будильника, сходил на пробежку, позавтракал, посмотрел новости и, совсем заскучав, написал Ройсу, хотя до назначенного времени встречи оставалось еще часа полтора. Спустя полчаса, когда Ройс не ответил, Макс заподозрил неладное и написал еще раз. Спустя еще полчаса, уже после сообщения от Дэви о том, что ему удалось договориться с феями и у них с Ройсом будет примерно часа два на все про все, Макс плюнул на приличия и позвонил.  
Ройс ответил далеко не сразу и совсем не дружелюбным голосом:  
– Какого хуя.  
Макс осторожно отнял трубку от уха, поглядел на часы в верхней части экрана и, набравшись мужества, сказал:  
– Уже час дня. Мы, вообще-то, через полчаса должны…  
– Блядь, – перебил его Ройс и сбросил вызов.  
Макс поколебался, не позвонить ли еще раз, но потом, решив, что у его напарника есть своя голова на плечах, стал собираться.  
Вид Ройса возле дома, где жили феи – и раньше жил убитый ифрит – чуть было не разуверил Макса.  
Голова-то у Ройса на плечах имелась, но явно мешала. Ройс зевал, потягивался, почесывался, смотрел по сторонам, что-то бурчал себе под нос и даже не сразу заметил подошедшего Макса. Тот вместо приветствия сунул напарнику под нос стаканчик с кофе.  
– Лично похлопочу о твоем повышении, – сердечно сказал Ройс и сунул нос в стаканчик.  
Макс неопределенно хмыкнул и открыл клапан на своем стаканчике – в этот раз это кофе был с миндальным молоком. Пока он делал несколько первых глотков, Ройс успел высосать свой кофе, смять стаканчик, бросить его в ближайшую урну и принять исключительно деловой вид.  
– Долго еще собираешься прохлаждаться? – осведомился он у Макса.  
Тот, без сожаления отправив почти полный стаканчик в ту же урну, кивнул.  
На этаже, где жили феи – и раньше жил убитый ифрит – они ненадолго задержались и прислушались. Все было тихо. В третьей – тоже социальной – квартире, как им сказали на той же бирже, пока никто не жил. В квартире фей все было тихо. В квартире ифрита – тоже.  
– Ну что ж, – сказал Ройс и выудил из кармана уже знакомую Максу отмычку.  
Дверь подалась с еле слышным скрипом, и они осторожно вошли в квартиру. Макс поморщился и покосился на Ройса, но тот, казалось, только наслаждался обрушившимися на них запахами.  
– Так, – сказал Макс, припоминая план квартиры. – Бери спальню и санузел. Я возьму гостиную и кухню.  
– Кухню? – переспросил Ройс.  
Макс почувствовал, как щеки заполыхали жаром. Это ж надо было так опростоволоситься – предположить, что в квартире фей может быть кухня. И это после отдельного курса в академии, где подробно разбирались все… физиологические особенности отдельных видов фейри. О некоторых Макс просто предпочел забыть, вот и ляпнул сейчас глупость.  
– Ну, то, что тут у них, – буркнул он.  
На кухню – точнее, то, что у фей считалось кухней – Максу идти совершенно не хотелось, поэтому он начал с гостиной. Стараясь сохранять все в том же виде, он начал методично обходить комнату против часовой стрелки, осматривая каждый уголок: стол с кучей коробок под ним, полки вдоль всей стены, заставленные громадными и даже на вид тяжелыми фолиантами, тумбу с засохшими цветами в причудливой вазе. Макс добрался до дивана и начал поднимать многочисленные разноцветные и разноформатные подушки, когда Ройс позвал его из соседней комнаты.  
Ройс сидел прямо на полу возле просторной незастеленной кровати.  
– Вот как опасно держать дома крупную сумму наличных, – поучающе сказал он, когда Макс появился на пороге спальни.  
Макс подошел к нему, осторожно взял за краешек пластиковый зип-пакет с довольно тонкой пачкой купюр.  
– Самое забавное, – продолжал Ройс, – что мне даже искать не пришлось.  
Макс посмотрел на него.  
Ройс осклабился и постучал указательным пальцем себя по носу.  
– Они воняют гарью даже через пакет, – довольно сказал он. – Феи, конечно, не учуяли. Да и ты не учуял бы.  
Макс кивнул. Запах, оставленный кровью ифрита на денежных купюрах, и правда мог почувствовать только чувствительный нос оборотня. Феям, для которых обоняние было пустым звуком, такое и в голову прийти не могло.  
– Теперь будем сидеть и их ждать? – спросил Макс.  
Ройс задумчиво воззрился на него снизу.  
– Ты вроде всегда выглядел умным парнем, – сказал он, качая головой. – Не разочаровывай же меня. Ты вообще помнишь, что мы, ну, как бы, совершили взлом?  
– Помню, – мрачно сказал Макс и вручил ему обратно пакет с деньгами. – Тогда что?  
– Тогда, мой дорогой Филли-Милли, – ответил Ройс, засовывая пакет под отошедший кусок ламината и приминая его ладонью, – мы с тобой, как добросовестные сотрудники полиции, идем в квартиру жертвы и делаем дополнительный обыск в надежде найти улики, обличающие обвиняемого. А тут возвращаются прекрасные соседи, так вовремя указавшие на него, и мы радостно спрашиваем, вдруг они вспомнили что-нибудь еще.  
Макс шмыгнул носом и ничего не ответил. На сегодня его лимит чувствования себя полным идиотом, кажется, был уже исчерпан.  
Дэви не обманул – феи появились ровно через два часа после того, как они с Ройсом зашли в этот дом. Правда, никто из них троих не думал, что обыск займет едва ли минут пятнадцать и что потом Максу с Ройсом придется сидеть в пропахшей гарью квартире убитого ифрита и ждать. Ройса это, правда, не смутило – он соорудил себе лежанку из чужих вещей в углу и превосходно продрых все это время. А вот Максу пришлось несладко. Интернет в квартире ифрита не ловил, книг тут не было отродясь, а из окон открывался крайне интересный вид на задний двор.  
Да еще и в порошке для снятия отпечатков пальцев Макс вымазался так, что вряд ли отстирается. Собственно говоря, именно благодаря обнаруженным в квартире ифрита отпечаткам пальцев Штарка – вдобавок к куче экстремистских материалов и упорному молчанию – дело так быстро передали прокурору. А тот в свою очередь не стал затягивать с передачей в суд. Впервые на памяти Макса все развивалось настолько стремительно. Такие раздумья настроение, мягко говоря, не улучшали.  
Так что Макс радостно подорвался, услышав шаги за дверью.  
Ройс, как ни странно, тоже очнулся сразу же, Максу даже не пришлось его будить.  
– Ну что, Филли-Милли, – ясным, словно и не спал, голосом спросил он. – Готов?  
Макс был готов. Феи так и оторопели на площадке, когда дверь соседней квартиры распахнулась, и Макс возник на фоне бьющего из комнаты электрического света, словно Немезида.  
– Здравствуйте, – строго сказал Макс. – Как удачно, что мы вас застали.  
Ройс просунул голову над его плечом и радостно осклабился.  
Феи, обескураженные эффектным – как Максу хотелось думать – появлением полиции, безропотно впустили их внутрь. И здесь, пока Макс усиленно хмурил брови и задавал мелкие, ничего не значащие, но каверзные вопросы, Ройс водил носом, вертел головой, а потом, спросив у фей, где у них туалет, исчез.  
И появился меньше чем через минуту, держа в руке все тот же зип-пакет.  
– Простите, – сказал Ройс и ухмыльнулся всеми своими клыками. – Мне кажется, в этой квартире попахивает горелым.

Макс начал писать Дэви, как только попал в зону нормальной связи. Написал из участка, куда они доставили Брандта и Хаверца. Написал по дороге домой. Написал, стоя перед лифтом.  
Дэви был у него в квартире.  
Сидел за столом, где они обычно обедали, вытянув руки перед собой и глядя куда-то в пространство.  
– Что у тебя с телефоном? – первым делом спросил Макс.  
И через пару секунд, разглядев, добавил:  
– Что с тобой?  
Дэви посмотрел на него и тяжело, словно приходя в себя после долгого сна, моргнул.  
– Прости, – тускло сказал он. – Я как-то потерял счет времени.  
Макс, не разуваясь, прошел к столу, отодвинул стул и сел, внимательно глядя на Дэви. Никогда на его памяти тот не устраивал эмоциональных сцен. Никогда не забывал отвечать в мессенджере. Никогда не сидел и не смотрел вот так, как будто не мог сфокусировать взгляд на нем, Максе.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Макс, забирая в руки холодные ладони Дэви.  
Тот посмотрел на их руки, словно впервые их видел. И чужим голосом сказал:  
– Ник признался.  
Макс нахмурился, не сразу понимая, о чем речь.  
– Ник признался, что это он убил… ифрита, – сказал Дэви, и Макс невольно поежился от того, насколько чуждо звучал его голос. – Сказал, что это было бы позором. Терпеть такое от… – голос Дэви упал до шепота. – От хуйри.  
Макс подался вперед над столом, сжал плечи Дэви. Тот все еще смотрел куда-то мимо.  
– Я ж у него спросил, – сказал Дэви, и что-то в его голосе заставило Макса подняться, обойти стол и обнять Дэви сзади, прижимая к себе с такой силой, как будто он, Макс, мог спрятать вот этого адвоката-полудроу от всего того, что заставляет его голос звучать вот так.  
– Я у него спросил, – повторил Дэви, и Макс сжал руки сильнее. – Я спросил, а как же я. Знаешь, что он сказал?  
Дэви хохотнул, и Макс непроизвольно свел лопатки.  
– Мы с ним вместе играли в футбол, – тоскливо сказал Дэви. – А сегодня он сказал мне, что я не фейри. Я наполовину человек. И поэтому…  
Макс потянул стул, на котором Дэви сидел, а потом и самого Дэви на себя. Заставил встать, встряхнул за плечи, подавил в себе желание стукнуть в челюсть.  
И просто обнял.  
Обнял крепко, чувствуя, как постепенно закостеневшие мускулы Дэви расслабляются.  
– Надеюсь, ты со мной не по этой же причине, – пробормотал Дэви, наконец поднимая руку и безвольно кладя ее на плечи Макса.  
Макс посмотрел на стену перед собой.  
Досчитал до десяти.  
И молча погладил руку Дэви.

В зале суда было душно и жарко, несмотря на кондиционер. Макс сидел на заднем ряду и от души сочувствовал Дэви, которому в его адвокатской мантии наверняка было хуже, чем остальным. Со своего места Макс мог разглядеть, как шея Дэви под коротко стриженым затылком блестит от пота. Смотреть на это было почти так же болезненно, как слушать неуверенный голос Дэви. Хуже всего, что процесс внезапно привлек внимание общественности, и во вспышках фотокамер потная шея Дэви выглядела еще более беззащитной.  
Больше всего Максу хотелось, чтобы все это наконец закончилось, и они с Дэви поехали домой. И может быть, ему даже удалось бы немного успокоить Дэви перед возвращением к матери.  
Ройс воспользовался тем, что их с Максом присутствие на заседании после того, как они дали показания, было необязательным, и ушел почти сразу. А Макс остался.  
Он не мог не остаться.  
Штарк все так же отказывался говорить, и у всех присутствующих не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, чем закончится этот процесс. Не лучший момент в карьере любого адвоката.  
Макс прогнал мысли о том, что это значит для Дэви, и попробовал сосредоточиться на происходящем.  
А происходило что-то непонятное.  
После выступления прокурора – малоэмоционального, но очень взвешенного и разумного, несмотря на то, что у обвинения доказательств было не так чтобы много – Дэви встал со своего места, поперекладывал какие-то бумаги и неожиданно сказал судье:  
– Господин председатель, защита не готова излагать свою позицию.  
Судья Брых – доктор Феликс Брых, почему-то проговорил про себя Макс на манер присказки из известного фильма – поднял брови.  
– Вам требуется время? – осведомился судья. – Может быть, объявить перерыв?  
– Нет, перерыв мне не нужен, – сказал Дэви. – Если суд позволит, защита хотела бы еще раз опросить одного из свидетелей.  
Макс наклонился вперед, вглядываясь в лицо Дэви и не обращая внимания на то, как зашевелились и зашептались сидящие рядом.  
– Приглашайте, – разрешил судья.  
– У защиты есть несколько вопросов к свидетелю… – Дэви поднял со стола один из листков.  
Макс нахмурился. Дэви определенно прекрасно знал, кого именно хочет вызвать, и Макс не мог понять, для чего, а главное – для кого Дэви разыгрывает это представление.  
– Каю Хаверцу, – наконец сказал Дэви.  
– Свидетель Кай Хаверц в зале? – спросил судья.  
Свидетель Кай Хаверц оказался в зале и с очень недовольным лицом проследовал к месту для дачи показаний.  
– Опрашивайте, – сказал судья и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Расскажите, какие отношения у вас были с убитым Махмудом Даудом?  
Хаверц сухо ответил:  
– Никаких.  
– Дауд никогда не высказывал свою позицию о вашем сожительстве с Брандтом?  
Хаверц выпрямился на стуле, засверкав глазами.  
– Это еще к чему? – резко спросил он.  
– Отвечайте на вопрос, – сказал Брых, хотя и кинул на Дэви вопросительный взгляд.  
– Высказывал, – нехотя признал Хаверц. – Хотя что еще ждать от ифрита.  
– Что вы имеете в виду? – быстро спросил Дэви.  
Хаверц пожал плечами.  
– У них в стране гомосексуальность – преступление. А потом они приезжают сюда и начинают качать свои права. А нам и без того не сладко.  
Присутствующие в зале зашумели, и Брых стукнул молотком по столу, призывая всех к порядку.  
– Как выяснилось в процессе, – сказал Дэви, снова делая вид, что изучает все тот же листок, – в вашей квартире обнаружились деньги, на которых была кровь убитого Махмуда Дауда.  
– Протестую, – быстро сказал прокурор. – Мы это уже обсудили, и этот вопрос будет решаться на другом заседании.  
– Прошу уважаемый суд проявить терпение, – спокойно ответил Дэви. – Сейчас я поясню, почему возвращаюсь к этому вопросу.  
– Поясняйте, – сказал судья, хмурясь.  
Макс хмурился точно так же. Он никак не мог понять, к чему клонит Дэви.  
– Да, обнаружились, – агрессивно сказал Хаверц. – Да, мы их взяли. И готовы ответить за это по закону.  
– Я прошу уважаемый суд вернуться к странице дела под номером тридцать два, – сказал Дэви. – Фотографии с места убийства.  
Судья Брых пролистал увесистый том, лежащий перед ним на столе, и кивнул, давая понять, что открыл нужную страницу.  
– Свидетель Хаверц, – сказал Дэви, – вы помните, как сотрудники полиции обнаружили букву, написанную на стене?  
– А это еще при чем? – спросил Хаверц и фыркнул. – То про деньги спрашиваете, то про буквы.  
Судья Брых посмотрел на него над страницами дела и сухо сказал:  
– Прошу вас отвечать на вопросы.  
Хаверц снова фыркнул.  
– Да, помню, – сказал он и выпятил подбородок.  
– Как следует из показаний полицейских Ройса и Филиппа, – Макс вздрогнул, когда Дэви назвал его фамилию, – именно вы, свидетель Хаверц, связали букву «Х», написанную на стене, с оскорбительным наименованием фейри, принятым у ультрас и прочих слоев населения, которые неприязненно относятся к фейри. Это так?  
– Так, – коротко ответил Хаверц.  
– А что навело вас на эту мысль? – спросил Дэви.  
– Протестую! – снова вскинулся прокурор. – Уважаемый представитель защиты до сих пор не пояснил, какое отношение его вопросы имеют к делу.  
– Я сейчас все объясню, – сказал Дэви, не дав вмешаться судье.  
Хаверц пожал плечами.  
– Мо поссорился с одним из ультрас. Вот с этим, – он развернулся на стуле и ткнул пальцем в сторону Штарка.  
Тот безмятежно посмотрел на него. Лицо Штарка не меняло выражения с самого начала процесса, он сидел с тихой полуулыбкой и, казалось, вообще не следил за происходящим. Макс внезапно понял, что это его бесит.  
– И именно поэтому вы решили, что эту надпись оставил убийца? – продолжал Дэви.  
Хаверц пожал плечами, как бы говоря «а кто же еще».  
– Однако если уважаемый суд присмотрится к фотографиям, – сказал Дэви, – вы можете заметить, что буква написана очень низко. Чтобы ее написать, убийце пришлось бы наклониться.  
– Переходите к сути, – сказал судья.  
– Как сказано в материалах дела на странице… – Дэви снова перебрал листы на столе, – семьдесят шесть, полиция считает, что надпись сделана кровью убитого ифрита. Как уважаемый суд знает, кровь ифритов имеет свойство обращаться в золу по прошествии некоторого времени…  
Дэви сделал эффектную паузу. Макс очень осторожно вдохнул, осознав, что все это время сидел, затаив дыхание.  
– И если уважаемый суд сравнит фотографии, сделанные на месте убийства, – снова заговорил Дэви, – вы можете заметить, что кровь убитого ифрита на тот момент, когда эти фотографии были сделаны, только начала… преобразование.  
Судья ничего не ответил, листая страницы тома перед ним и явно их рассматривая. Прокурор тоже углубился в разложенные на своем столе бумаги. Хаверц, у которого фотографий перед глазами не было, начал заметно нервничать.  
– В то же время буква написана уже углем, – Дэви почти мурлыкал, полностью завладев вниманием и судьи, и Макса, и журналистов. – А как уважаемый суд может увидеть на фотографии под номером сорок четыре, у убитого ифрита обуглены кончики пальцев. Что позволяет нам сделать вывод…  
Макс поправил воротник форменной рубашки, который внезапно начал его душить. Ему хотелось заорать: «Что ты делаешь!».  
– Позволяет нам сделать вывод, что эту букву написал сам убитый, – торжествующе сказал Дэви. – И что, истекая кровью, зная, что ему осталось жить считанные минуты, убитый хотел указать на того, кто его убил.  
Он бросил бумаги на стол и повернулся к Хаверцу, который, кажется, все еще ничего не понимал.  
– Мо не собирался писать «хуйри», – громогласно объявил Дэви. – Он хотел написать «Хаверц». Вашу фамилию!  
Хаверц вскочил, уронив стул.  
В зале поднялся ропот.  
Судья загрохотал молотком по столу.  
Макс, скорчившись на стуле, беззвучно повторял: «Что ты делаешь, Дэви, что ты делаешь».  
Подняв голову, он зачем-то посмотрел на Штарка. Тот впервые за все заседание изменил выражение лица и смотрел на Дэви задумчиво и серьезно.  
Макс почувствовал, что его сейчас вырвет. Поднявшись, он растолкал столпившихся журналистов и устремился к выходу из зала суда.

Макс вышел на улицу, держа куртку в руках, хотя было довольно прохладно. Именно этого ему не хватало – свежего обжигающего ветра, который выдул бы все мысли из головы.  
Макс брел по парковке, автоматически лавируя между машинами. В горле все еще стоял ком, но он уже не был порождением буйствующего желудка.  
Мыслей было слишком много: столько, что отрефлексировать их за один раз не представлялось возможным. Макс попытался представить себя на месте Дэви: друг, оказавшийся подозреваемым. Друг, оказавшийся убийцей. И вместе с тем – хорошее дело, чтобы заявить о себе.  
Макс не знал, не мог до конца определиться, что же было для Дэви важнее в этом деле. И Макс не был уверен, что сам Дэви знает правильный ответ.  
Макс чудом заметил распахнувшуюся перед ним дверцу автомобиля до того, как произошло столкновение. Макс наклонился, заглянул внутрь и увидел там Ройса, который, как оказалось, не уехал.  
Немного подумав, Макс все-таки залез на пассажирское сидение и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
Еще немного подумав, он без каких-либо пояснений заявил:  
– Уеду, нахуй. В Сибирь куда-нибудь. Где никого из вас нет.  
Ройс сочувственно покивал:  
– Да, выглядишь ты тоже не очень. Чем дело кончилось?  
Макс махнул рукой.  
– В связи с новыми обстоятельствами отправили на дополнительное рассмотрение. Новый подозреваемый – Хаверц.  
– Но…  
Макс только кивнул и прислонился лбом к холодному окну.  
– Дэви, он, знаешь… как предупредительный выстрел в голову. Вроде тебя предупредили, а все равно не ожидал. Да и вообще – смертельно.  
Ройс понимающе хмыкнул и завел машину. Пока мотор прогревался, Макс сидел, нахохлившись, на пассажирском сидении, спрятав замерзшие руки и бесцельно пересчитывая номера стоящих поблизости машин: Германия, Германия, Германия, Бельгия, Германия, Чехия, Германия.  
Он оторвался только когда в кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон. Пришло сообщение от Дэви, он интересовался, будет ли Макс дома через полчаса и будет ли его, Дэви, ждать.  
Макс напечатал ответ, который ему самому не очень-то понравился, и спрятал телефон поглубже в карман куртки.  
– Что пишет? – полюбопытствовал Ройс.  
– Конечно, – ответил Макс не ему, но Дэви.  
Ройс, ничего не поняв, только пожал плечами и тронулся с парковки.


End file.
